


Quiet Kisses (and more)

by RebaK1tten



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Aging, M/M, Meet the Family, fluffy enough to make kittens jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Started out as a response to a prompt from blythechild on Live Journal<br/>"Reid/Hotch, quiet kisses are so hardcore"</p>
<p>And then it just ran off and turned into a lot of fluff and family things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Kisses (and more)

Spencer pulls the newspaper out of his husband’s hands and sits, facing him, in Aaron’s favorite armchair.  “Hey, got a minute?”

Aaron puts his glasses on the side table and blinks a couple of times to refocus.  “Always.  What’s up?”

Leaning forward, he kisses Aaron softly.  “Nothing.  We’ve just been busy the last couple of days and I need to be held.”  He feels Aaron smile and takes advantage, biting his lower lip.  “This is better.”

“Yeah, I’m okay with this.  Very okay,” Aaron says, rubbing up Spencer’s back as they quietly kiss.  “Somehow we don’t have enough time on weekends.”

Spencer gently tugs on Aaron’s hair, pulling his head back so he can kiss down his jawbone and nibble his neck.  “Too rushed, too much to do.  Remember when we used to make-out until we both had beard-burn?”

“You mean when you were trying to seduce me?”

“By that time, you were pretty well seduced.  All I had to do was let you fall.”  Spencer chuckles and nips an earlobe. 

Aaron gasps quietly, and whispers, “Remember the first time we kissed?”

“In my apartment and then after you ran away?” Spencer whispers down Aaron’s neck.

“Still a brat,” he says, giving Spencer a light swat on his butt.  “Technically that might have been the first time.  But the first real time was in Pennsylvania, remember?”

Spencer snickers and kisses Aaron again.  “Of course, I remember, Aaron.  It was after that case where you hurt your ears and couldn’t fly.  You drove home and I drove out to meet you.”  Spencer pushes on the chair cushion next to Aaron’s head, which makes the recliner go back farther.   “That was nice, you let me take care of you and we made out like horny teenagers.  I think we might have gotten to what…second base?”

It’s Aaron’s turn to chuckle before he rolls them on their sides, still kissing.   “Maybe.  I remember you were very nice and an excellent kisser and not at all pushy.”

Spencer runs his hand down Aaron’s face and kisses his nose.  “Well, I’d waited so long by then and you weren’t well.  I didn’t want to take advantage of you.  It wasn’t until we’d been home a few days that you gave me your virginity.” 

This gets a groan and eye-roll.  “My precious virginity?  Yes, I suppose so and thank you; you were very gentle then, too.”

“Of course.  Although I wanted to ride you like the stallion you are, I knew that wouldn’t be appropriate for our first time.  Now stop talking and kiss me again.”

They continue to kiss gently, and barely notice the front door opening and the thumping of feet running into the room.

“Gampa, Gampa! Up!  Up!”

Aaron quickly sits up and scoops up Andy while Spencer stands and straightens his clothes. 

“Hi, Dad, Pop.”  Jack takes in his slightly dishelved parents and raises an eyebrow.  “You did remember you agreed to baby-sit Andy tonight?”

“Of course, Jack,” Aaron replies, handing the wiggling toddler over to his spouse.  He kisses his son and daughter-in-law.  “So you and Claire have dinner plans?”

“Jack’s taking me out to dinner and then to a jazz club for our fifth anniversary.”  Claire smiles at her husband and kisses his cheek.   “Which, technically isn’t until next week, but we take baby-sitters when they’re available.”

“Anytime, you know,” Spencer replies.  “As long as you don’t mind him being a little spoiled.   We put up your crib in your old bedroom, if have time to take a look before you go.  It’s nicer than the portable one we’ve been using.”

Claire smiles and turns towards the stairs, but before she can move, Jack interjects, “My old crib?  You still have that?  Is it safe?”

“Yes, Jack,” Aaron says.  “Spencer removed all the lead paint we used to let you chew on and I took off the rusty spikes that kept you locked in.  I think my only grandchild will be safe.”

Spencer puts Andy down and watches as he runs and grabs a stuffed bear off the sofa, shoving an arm into his mouth.  “Aaron, give him a break.  Remember when you were a worried new parent?”  He addresses Jack and Claire with his next comments, “Everything is fine and safe and clean, don’t worry.  Go out and have fun, and we’ll see you in the morning.  You can check out his new furniture tomorrow.   Not too early though, we’re not kids anymore.”

Claire hugs him and takes Jack’s arm.  “Come on, honey, we need to get before Andy realizes that we’re leaving.  He’s at a clingy stage now, but he’ll be fine once we’re out of sight.”

“Sure, I remember Jack was like that for a bit,” Aaron says and herds Andy off to the kitchen for some graham crackers, while his parents sneak out of the house.

Jack leans forward towards his Pop and whispers sternly, “You two can behave yourselves until he’s asleep, right?”

“We’ll try.  Go have a fun evening with your wife,” Spencer replies and kisses Jack on the forehead.  “We’ll take good care of our grandson.”

 

 


End file.
